Fanfic 2: Origins
Chapter 1: Murders. Leakey: i watched them squirm from their bonds and scream for help, i started with a girl with Black hair, Louise, i grabbed a knife from my bag and started scaring her with it. Gray: i watched him threaten Louise, she is going to die first, i know it. Fazer: i knew we shouldn't have wandered too far to the forest, now we're here, slowly getting tortured. Louise: as he threaten me with his knife, i started kicking him. Leakey:the girl was fighting back, then i proceed to stab her over and over, i grinned and laughed as i hear her cry and begged for mercy. Dewey: this monster was killing our friend, i screamed for help but i knew noone would come. Damien: i watched him stab my friend over and over, i wanted to help her but i was immobile in these bonds. Ryan: then he was tired for a sec, then he said, "i'm going to finish you off now." Bayley: what he did next was gruesome and horrifying, he slit her throwt leaving her to drown in her own blood. Louise: i didn't feel anything, my vision was getting blurry, mom, dad, please, help me. Leakey: "one down, six more." I told myself, then one of the kids shouted. "You monster!" Hmph. I approached her next and examined her, Bayley, Red Haired girl. I then grabbed a gasoline and lighter. Fazer: i see him pouring the gasoline on her, this man should die, i tried getting up but he saw me and kicked me over. Gray: he then proceeded to burn her face, the screams...i looked away holding back tears. Dewey: he was laughing like a maniac, i closed my eyes and hoped this was a dream. Damien: i stood up and started to kick him, but he pushed me back over, "You Fucking monster! I hope you die in hell!" I shouted, but i should have not said that. Ryan: he was angry on what he said and he grabbed a needle and thread from his bag, he started sewing up his mouth, he was crying a lot, i went to check on Bayley who was miraculously still alive. Bayley: my eyesight was blurred, i can only hear my friends scream, please...help me.. Gray: after stitching his mouth shut, he then started choking Bayley. Bayley: i was gonna die now, i didn't breath and closed my eyes. Fazer: she's dead...he killed her...i then shouted "Yer a Monster!" Then he approached me. Leakey: this pirate kid is annoying, i then took out a cleaver from my bag and proceed to cut off his hand. Ryan: i watch him cut off Fazer's hand, he cried and begged for mercy. Damien: after cutting off Fazer's arm, he then stood up and said "i'll finish you all tomorrow." He then left the room with us alone. Dewey: i cried myself to sleep, i didn't want to see this anymore. Gray: April 22..,my birthday...it turned into a massacre, i watched Dewey fall asleep from crying and ryan slept with tears also. Damien: i went up to gray and said "Gray...i have a plan for tomorrow," he was nervous but he asked "what is it?" "We'll try to escape tomorrow." As i told him the plan, we went to sleep, i dreamt about my dead friends saying goodbye. End of Chapter 1. Category:Fan Fic Chapter 2: The Grim FinaleCategory:Stories Gray: i woke up today, everyone was, but Dewey wasn't moving, i checked his pulse, Dead, Damien: Gray told us Dewey is dead, i was shocked upon knowing he's dead, i was so depressed, suddenly the murderer came. Leakey: i went in to find one of em is dead, darn, i wanted to kill him next. I checked on the remaining kids who were shocked and scared, i looked at the pirate kid, he was still alive, i'll need to finish him off. Ryan:he looked at Fazer a long time, then he went to his bag of tools and took out some kind of curved knife. Damien: he then stabbed Fazer's eye, oh my god, he was cutting it out. Fazer: it was painful, i wanted to resist more but then, i felt this one terrible pain and then i lost consciousness. Gray: he wasn't moving, the murderer was holding his eye then crushed it, this monster is gonna pay. Leakey: as i was examining the pirate kid, i noticed the other girl disappeared, then i felt something hit my head, it was the Damien, the white haired girl, she freed her other friends and told them to run, i grab hold of her and started slamming her at the wall. Ryan:i watched him slam Damien's head over and over until i heard a crack noise, he then left the shack looking for us, i saw the inside of the shack that Damien is dead, i was scared i tried to run but he found me. Gray: he hit Ryan with a metal bat then started mashing his face with it, i was shocked and i couldn't move, i watched in horror as Ryan's face gets crushed to a pulp, after mashing his head and killing him, i ran randomly, i didn't know where to go, then suddenly i got hit by a bat. Leakey: this kid was the last one, Gray, annoying brat with Grey hair, i stabbed one of my knifes into his eye then the other, i made a mark on his left eye, making it bleed a lot, then i kept him alive for a few hours. Gray: "so kid, how does it feel? must be painful, you shouldn't have tried to escape, i woulda given you a less painful death" he was talking to me, i tried shouting for help but noone heard me, "time to say your last words kid." He said then hpi felt him stab my chest over and over then grab held of something, he pulled it out, i was unconscious and my vision was fading, am i dead? end of chapter 2